


Finished Work

by Keenir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...and about as likely to be the real endgame, Based on a comment in a movie preview, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is shocked - truly <b>shocked</b> - when they see what the Villain's goal and endgame is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished Work

"Well this' awkward," Han Solo said when he led the charge after the door exploded out of their way. The first thing he saw when he came through, it had the following effects on the people with him:

"Thoughts, your majesty?" Han asked the lady who was nearly right beside him.

"For the sarlaccth time, Han, stop calllii..." Leia trailed off. "Wh-why?

Chewie hooonted something nearly untranslatable, which Han agreed with.

C-3PO said "Oh my."

Mara Jade started laughing.

Rey asked, "Why go to all this trouble - so much scheming and destruction - for... _this_?"

"Sith," Finn muttered.

Mara Jade mouthed "Told You So" at Luke.  _And you thought he was angry with you._

Luke Skywalker groaned.

Kylo Ren spread his arms, in case anyone had missed the empty Imperial Throne, with the banner emblazoned with the Skywalker insignia. "As I vowed to the relic of your father, I finished what he started."

R2-D2 remembered his friend, Anakin Skywalker, telling Padme Amidala how they could fix the galaxy once they ruled it.

Luke remembered his father, Lord Vader, saying "Join Me."


End file.
